


Ciepło

by Kunosiu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunosiu/pseuds/Kunosiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W pewien letni dzień Prusy dopadają demony samotności. Czy ktoś mu pomoże?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciepło

**Author's Note:**

> Dla Agutka.

Było duszno i parno. Upał wydawał się nie do zniesienia, mimo iż słońce było ukryte za chmurami. Nikomu się nic nie chciało. Nikt nie miał na nic siły. Psy na podwórku pochowały się do swych bud. Leżąc w ich wnętrzu oddychały z wywalonym jęzorem licząc, że przyniesie im to choć drobną ulgę w panującym wszędzie gorącu.

Prusy siedział na parapecie okna z butelką zimnego piwa. Chłody trunek dawał mu ukojenie. Zarówno jego ciału jak i umysłowi. Po pustym domu nie rozchodziły się żadne dźwięki. Nic. Głucho. Gilbert tego nienawidził. Tej ciszy. Tego bycia samemu. Pociągnął kolejny łyk i oparł głowę o framugę.

To nieznośnie poczucie samotności nie tyle ciążyło mu na sercu, ale - jak brzęczenie upartej muchy - niesamowicie go irytowało. Przecież nie potrzebował nikogo! Sam się doskonale bawił!

I gdy tak próbował przekonać samego siebie usłyszał skrzypienie otwieranych drzwi. Nie miał czasu by zastanowić kto to mógł być, bo usłyszał wesoły krzyk „Niemcy!". Rozległ się tupot szybkiego kroku i do pokoju w którym siedział Prusy wpadł radosny Włochy.

\- Ve~? Cześć Prusy!

\- Cześć słoneczko. – Gilbert odpowiedział wymuszonym uśmiechem ale południowiec zdawał się tego nie zauważyć.

\- Wiesz gdzie jest Niemcy?

\- Zachód? Jest z szefową na jakiejś wizycie zagranicznej. Wróci pojutrze.

\- Ve~? A dlaczego ty nie jesteś z nim?

\- Eee… Bo wiesz… No… Tego.. Echem… Ja to… tak formalnie nie jestem już państwem…

Prusy wypowiedział to tak cicho, że małe było prawdopodobieństwo by Włochy to usłyszał.

\- ALE I TAK JESTEM ZAGILBISTY! KESESESESESE! – dodał natychmiast.

\- I siedzisz tu sam? – zapytał Włoch.

Gilberta trochę zdziwiło to pytanie.

\- No… Tak.

\- A nie jest ci smutno jak jesteś tak całkiem sam? – zmartwił się rudzielec.

\- Mnie? Gdzie tam! Samemu jest mi najlepiej! – wyszczerzył się Prusy. Był już tak dobry w okłamywaniu samego siebie, że osoba naiwna, jaką niewątpliwie był Włoch, nie stanowiła żadnego problemu.

Ale Feliciano zdawał się nie do końca być przekonany. Zmarszczył czoło jakby się nad czymś usilnie zastanawiał.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Jasne! Jak jestem sam czuję się zagilbiście!

Veneziano znów się zamyślił. Po dłuższej chwili milczenia otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, ale nim jakiekolwiek słowo wypłynęło z jego buzi rozległ się głośny grzmot. Włoch podskoczył i pisnął ze strachu.

Gilbert spokojnie wyjrzał przez okno.

\- Chyba będzie burza. Lepiej zbieraj się do domu słoneczko, bo zmokniesz.

Prusy nie wiedział które z kolei piwo pije dzisiejszego dnia. Po dziesiątym stracił rachubę, a po dwudziestym miał problem z chodzeniem, a co dopiero liczeniem. Na szczęście barek w domu Niemiec był dobrze zaopatrzony i niczego w nim nie brakowało. Teraz Prusak zabrał się za jakieś wino. O ile oczywiście nie pomyliły mi się nazwy i smaki.

Nie było innej rady. Mimo, że topienie żalów w alkoholu było opatentowane przez Arthura, Gilbert też z chęcią korzystał z tego środka wspomagającego. Rzadko, ale zdarzało mu się. A dzisiejszy dzień należał do tych wyjątkowych sytuacji. Był jednym z tych najbardziej nie zagilbistych dni w jego długim życiu. Mógłby to zwalić na jesienną chandrę ale był środek lata.

Mimo, że za oknem błyskało, grzmiało i lało jak z cebra. Masywne krople głośno uderzały o parapet. Po upale z przed paru godzin nie pozostał nawet ślad.

Gilbert zapatrzył się w czerń za oknem, którą co chwila przecinał spadający deszcz.

A gdyby tak wyjść na dwór?

Poczuć na sobie deszcz?

Nie myślał racjonalnie. Z resztą, kto z promilami myśli racjonalnie. Dał się ponieść temu impulsowi. Co mu tam? Z trudem stanął na nogi i chwiejnym krokiem dotoczył się do drzwi wyjściowych. Nacisną klamkę i wkroczył w ciemność.

Szedł co chwila upadając. Na jego szczęście ziemia rozmiękła od hektolitrów wody , które na nią spadały. Oprócz tego, że cały się ubłocił, nic mu się nie stało. No… Prawie. Gdy był już daleko od domu potknął się i uderzył głową o kamień. Ostra powierzchnia skały rozcięła mu czoło z lewej strony. Rana obficie krwawiła. Gilbert zapatrzył się jak intrygująco wygląda błoto pomieszane z posoką. Czegoś takiego nie widział od wielu, wielu lat. Kiedyś, gdy toczył wiele wojen, był przyzwyczajony do takiego widoku. Teraz z pijacką fascynacją wlepiał oczy w plamy czerwieni na błyszczącym czarny tle widoczne w świetle błyskawic.

\- Prusy!

Ktoś krzyknął jego imię. Ale brzmiało to jakby, ktoś krzyczał z daleka. Bardzo daleka. A może po prostu miał wodę w uszach?

Z trudem uniósł głowę. Biegły ku niemu jakieś różowe plamy. Różowe plamy? Skąd tu różowe plamy? Czyżby spił się tak, że widział już rzeczy których nie ma?

\- Prusy!

Wydawało mu się, że to ta różowa plama go woła. Ale różowe plamy nie mówią. Z resztą, co za różnica.

Resztką sił obrócił się na plecy i popatrzył w ciemnoszare niebo. Zamknął oczy. Co sekunda na twarz spadały mu setki kropel. Usłyszał jakieś pluski, jakby ktoś ku niemu truchtał przez kałuże. Ktoś znowu zawołał jego imię i nagle woda przestała opadać mu na twarz. Niepewnie otworzył oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył była tęcza. To było dziwne. Po pierwsze nie było słońca. Po drugie tęcze nie są okrągłe. Czyżby do reszty sfiksował? Potem na tle tęczy zobaczył twarze. A właściwie jedną twarz w kilku egzemplarzach. Włochy wiąż powtarzał jego imię.

Prusy nie wiedział jakim cudem, mimo pomocnego ramienia Feliciano, udało mu się dojść do domu Włoch. Jedyne co wiedział to to, że przemókł do suchej nitki, było mu przeraźliwe zimno, głowa go bolała jak nigdy i nie troiło mu się już w oczach. Ledwie żywy opadł na kanapę w salonie Włochów. Feliciano pobiegł po ręczniki. On sam, pomimo różowej kapotki i tęczowej parasolki, też nieźle zmókł.

\- Jesteś cały mokry. – powiedział pewnie Feliciano wycierając głowę Prusakowi – Jak tylko przemyję twoją ranę wykąpiesz się. Ale i tak pewnie się przeziębisz i Niemcy będzie się martwił. – nic nie robił sobie z tego, że na ręczniczku w jego barwach narodowych robi się więcej czerwieni.

Prusy nie odpowiedział.

Feliciano zabrał ręcznik i popędził po apteczkę. Gdy wrócił ostrożnie odgarną włosy Prusaka ze zranionego czoła.

\- Będzie szczypać. – ostrzegł.

I rzeczywiście po chwili długa cienka rana na czole Gilberta zapiekła. Jednak ból wyostrzył tylko jego zmysły i zdołał sklecić zdanie.

\- Słoneczko, co ty robiłeś na dworze w taką pogodę?

\- Szedłem do ciebie. – odpowiedział szczerze Włoch.

\- Po co?

\- Bo myślałem nad tym co powiedziałeś. – Feliciano powoli bandażował czoło Prusaka.

\- Hę?

\- No o tym, że jesteś szczęśliwy sam. I wymyśliłem, że tak nie jest. Nikt nie jest szczęśliwy sam. Wszyscy chcemy mieć przyjaciół. Każdy chce mieć kogoś przy sobie.

Gilbert wyszczerzył oczy. Przez stulecia oszukiwał wszystkich i samego siebie a ten dzieciak w kilka chwil przejrzał go na wylot.

\- Pójdę przygotować ci kąpiel. – rzekł Włoch i znów pobiegł do łazienki.

Prusy siedział nieruchomo. Nie wiedział co miał zrobić. Po raz pierwszy nie wiedział co powinien zrobić.

\- Chodź, woda już się napuszcza. – Włochy pomógł mu wstać i poprowadził go do łazienki. Woda w wannie przyjemnie parowała. Było tak ciepło.

\- No! Wejdź i wymocz się! – rzekł wesoło Włochy – Pójdę poszukać ci jakiś suchych ubrań. Nie wiem czy coś znajdę bo z braciszkiem jesteśmy od ciebie mniejsi.

Chciał już wyjść ale Prusy złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- Ve?

\- Nie idź.

Mimo iż Gilbert był pijany ciągle był silniejszy od Feliciana. Przyciągnął go do siebie i wtulił się w niego.

\- Prusy? - zdziwił się Włoch.

\- Nie odchodź. Zostań. – powiedział Prusak. Schował głowę w zagłębienie między szyją a ramieniem Włocha. Inhalował się jego słodkim zapachem.

Nie wiedział co nim kierowało. Alkohol, a może coś jeszcze. Nie chciał wiedzieć. To nie było ważne. Przycisną go do siebie, oparł się o krawędzi wanny i odchylił w tył. Obaj do niej wpadli. Woda przelała się i rozlała po podłodze. Ale to nie było ważne. Prócz bicia ich serc i szumu płynącej wody panowała cisza. Ale to była inna cisza, niż ta która panowała w domu Prus. Zupełnie inna.

O ile to możliwe Prusy przytulił się do Włocha jeszcze mocniej.

Było tak ciepło…


End file.
